The Incredible Christmas
by StokinDembers
Summary: Twenty years into the future and the Incredibles are together for Christmas dinner! Only, this Christmas, Jack Jack Parr is the new favorite super hero to the public... A family of super heroes aren't likely to get competitive are they? This story has the original characters and a few OCs. Please READ and REVIEW!


_**Hello readers! I've done my best to capture the personalities of each of these beloved characters. The Incredible family and movie are obviously NOT mine but belong to the wonderful minds at Pixar. **_

_**I only own this story's plot and the few**__** OC's of mine, which I added in order to -richen the story line. Hope you like and please review!**_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

The kitchen sink was running, the stove was ablaze, Christmas music played festively in the living room. A busy Mrs. Parr, apron strapped about her waist and oven mitts on her hands, bustled frantically in the kitchen, elongated arms looping every which way, preventing disasters this way and that.  
"BOB!" she shouted, having no doubt glimpsed through the kitchen window that Mr. Parr had yet once again abandoned his post at the barbecue to sneak another look at the football game playing on the flatscreen in the family room.  
"You better be watching that turkey!" she warned impatiently. Years of practice in the roll of nagging wife were on her side, for she knew the exact tone to use in order to keep even the great Mr. Incredible hopping.  
"Of course dear!" he shouted back, making a break for the barbecue from where'd he'd been with his nose pressed against the sliding door, taking in as much of the foot ball game as he could before being forced to retreat. Upon his return, Bob removed the lid to the BBQ and was rewarded with an angry cloud of smoke that stung his eyes and engulfed his body in a grey blanket of black air.  
"Bob! Is that smoke I smell?!" Mrs. Parr's voice came from the kitchen window.  
"Just relax Helen, I'm handling it!" Bob shot back, coughing and waving his hand through the air in a desperate attempt to break up the smokey fog.

_ Ding Dong!_

This time the door's attempt to be heard amidst the general chaos of Christmas dinner preparation was heard loud and clear. Mrs. Helen Parr quickly shed her oven mitts and turned hastily towards the front entry way.  
"Come in!" she shouted pleasantly. Despite the permission given, the door did not budge even at the rattling of the knob or the thud of a loud bang. Unless the visitor had super strength, which they didn't, that door wasn't opening due to the crooked door frame and smashed hinges. The door had been the unfortunate victim of one of Bob's temper tantrums some time in the past week or so, and had been ripped from its place, only to later be pathetically put back by Bob's not so handy craftsmen skills.  
"This is the 16th house in our line up of haplessly destroyed homes! With how persistent the villains are these days, we don't need to start tearing them down ourselves!" Helen had scolded him that day. The door knob continued to rattle and a defeated voice asked,  
"Mom, how did Dad come to breaking the door this time?"  
Helen smiled as she took the door knob in her own hand and yanked the sucker open herself.  
"Just another one of his super fits," Helen answered just before taking in the beautiful sight of her daughter Violet, and her own family. A mix mash of hellos and merry Christmas greetings flowed out from the dinner guests all at once.  
"Hello Vi!" Helen took her daughter into her arms in a delighted hug before stepping back and greeting each of the three grandchildren.  
"Samantha, Tom, Bobby, have you all been good this year? Did Santa leave you some fun presents under the tree?"  
The children were beaming, each cascading through the door with their newest possession in hand.  
"Yes Grammy look look!" the youngest who was aged at 5, Bobby, jumped up and down with a toy robot in his hand. The boy's bright red hair was as uncombed and as wild as he was, most likely the result of Violet never being able to catch the child whose super power was unending energy. Seriously... electricity raced through little Bobby's finger tips as he tore through the house like a lightning bolt.  
"Really Grandma, I'm too old to believe in Santa," Violet's oldest daughter Samantha, aged at 13, replied. She was also a red head, with freckles, braces, and bright green eyes.  
"But none the less I was pleased to receive this new smart phone," Sam stated sophisticatedly as she walked in after hugging her grandma to go plop on the couch, resuming her finger's pecking on the phone's key pad. Sam's super powers were perhaps less flashy or praised then her siblings but Helen had been proud to know her granddaughter had the super senses of smell. She could smell anything or anyone up to a mile away, knowing every detail of the scent and how long it had been there.  
"I'm glad for you dear," Helen replied, next looking to the middle child, Tom. He was the only one with his mother's black hair; too long for his grandma's taste, since his bangs practically shielded his eyes. He was in fact very much the male model of Violet when she'd been young, with the same shy personality and recluse kind of attitude. Tom was eleven but he didn't talk much, as he found amusement in little but the technology which his mind was so good at understanding. He was a technopath.  
Last but not least was the father of these wonderfully gifted children and husband to Violet: Tony Rydinger.  
"Hello Mrs. Parr, how are you this evening?" he asked.  
"Very well, thank you Tony,"  
"Violet tells me I'm going to be the only non super hero attending this Christmas dinner..." he said with a pleasant smile in his genuine good humor. The whole family had now come through the door and Helen was working to close it when the back screen door was heard sliding open.  
"Uh... honey,"  
If Bob's coughing was anything to judge by, the turkey was in trouble. Helen patted Tony's shoulder.  
"You'll be as much a hero as the rest of us if you get back there and help Bob rescue our Christmas dinner," she laughed. Tony nodded, taking on the challenge and strode for the back door.  
"Hey T man!" Bob greeted and the two's voices faded behind the now closing slider door.  
"How've you been mom? You look tired," Violet noted, walking with her mother into the kitchen. Helen did look a bit tired, as she had been preparing all day, but even with the majority of grey mixed with her red hair, she was as strong as ever.  
"Can I help with anything?" Violet offered, glancing around.  
"Oh no don't you worry yourself! I have everything handled," Helen responded, "How have the kids been?"  
"Great, we've been avoiding the general occurrences of disasters anyway..." Violet shrugged. As if on cue the lights suddenly flickered and quit, the rest of the power in the kitchen and all over the house coming to an abrupt halt as well.  
"Bobby! How many times have I told you to stay away from power outlets!" Violet sighed, marching through the darkness. Helen smiled and heard the the sound of a loud spark, then the lighting and rest of the house electricity flickered back to life.  
"Sorry about that Mom!" Violet called.  
"Don't worry about it dear," Helen responded easily.

_ Knock Knock Knock!_

"Oh I bet that's Dash," Helen said, "Be right there!" she called down the hall. Stretching her arm forward several yards before her to grab the door handle, she opened it again, having to use a bit of force before it jerked and gave way. Dashiell Parr stood just outside, lean and handsome. A broad grin was on his face as he held his 2 year old son against his hip, and his wife, the ever elegant Diana, was by his side. Her dark brown, wavy hair curled lightly over her shoulders, a strand of which had been captured in the palm of the 3 month old baby in her arms.  
"Merry Christmas!" they family greeted, even the little 2 year old chiming in.  
"Dash! Diana! How good to see you! Merry Christmas!" Helen greeted her son and daughter-in-law. Diana' smile was dazzling, as was everything about her. Helen didn't have to try imagining very hard what it had been that had captured Dash's attention about this woman, even if when they first met she had been a super villain in an evil plot set against him. Dash had kept the very large secret of his dating a super villain for 5 whole months from his super hero family. Of course... things hadn't gone so pretty when Bob and Helen had found out...  
But, none the less, Diana was part of the family now, and since she had decided to drop her villain career after marrying to become a mother and house wife, everyone had grown to love her.  
"Look at little Emily! She's so big!" Helen said, cooing at the baby in Diana's arms.  
"You just saw her yesterday," Dash snorted.  
"I know what you mean Mrs. Parr. She grows every minute I look away," Diana appeased, sending Dash a reprimanding glare.  
"Mothers," Dash just grinned, stepping forward into the house and lowering their son down to the floor, "We brought the tiger, hope that's okay,"  
"You brought the... tiger?" Helen blinked, looking past the family to the bangle tiger swishing his tail but standing mellowly on the front porch.  
"I hated to leave him on Christmas night," Diana said with a guilty smile, "He won't be an inconvenience I promise,"  
Diana's super power was being able to communicate to animals. She also could not help but have a tender and motherly nature towards them. The result of this talent was that she had the strangest most exotic and dangerous creatures running around as tame as house pets.  
"Sure..." Helen attempted a totally comfortable smile, but even if the tiger wouldn't attack, it was _not_ natural to see it standing there right beside little Max...  
"Hello Max! Give your Grammy a hug," Helen greeted the little boy. He had bright blond hair just like his father, while the little baby girl had brown hair, like her mother. Max waddled forward into her arms in his cute little jeans and sweatshirt, a big, happy grin on his face. That was one thing about little Max, he was ALWAYS happy. After Helen released the 2 year old, he shuffled off towards the family room where the rest of the kids were. Samantha showered her little cousin with instant attention while Bobby rushed over to jump on the couch saying,  
"Hey Max watch this!" and turned to shoot a bolt of lighting towards the fire place where it crackled and popped. Max laughed and clapped his hands in delight, small shockwaves rattling part of the family room with each of his little claps.  
"Bobby don't encourage him," Tom cautioned from the room corner in his low, bored tone. He'd just caught a vase that'd fallen from a shelf. The tiger, who had walked to lie down peacefully on the rug, had jumped up with a nervous roar at the sudden shake of the ground.

"Well let me take little Emily for you," Helen offered, and the baby was exchanged from Diana to the wanting grandmother. Violet came to the door, greeting her brother briefly before turning to Diana to delve into instant conversation about what the latest happenings were.  
A short, but loud shout of pain was heard suddenly from the backyard.  
"Dad at the barbecue?" Dash asked.  
"Yep, how'd you know?" Helen teased.  
"A hunch. And don't worry, the ten foot spiral of smoke from the backyard shouldn't cause the fire department too much concern," he stated, swaggering off towards the slider. Helen shook her head with a grin. It was then that Bob and Tony were coming in from outside with the turkey.  
"Bob!" Helen scolded, clearly shocked at the black exterior of what once had been a bird.  
"What?" Bob defended, "So its a bit toasted, I don't hear the bird complaining!"  
Helen didn't even bother replying, she just shook her head and sighed.  
"We'll cut most of the black skin off and it'll be fine," Tony promised, smiling.  
"At least this one didn't blow up like the one on Thanksgiving," Dash smirked, moving aside to let his Dad bring the tray in and set it on the counter. The sizzling could be heard loud and clear.  
"That's the spirit son," Bob slapped Dash on the shoulder, "How've you been my boy?" "Good, thanks," Dash smiled pleasantly, "I saw the door,"  
"Yeah... Let's just say I was fed up with the lawn mower," Bob sighed, rubbing his fingers over his face. Dash just laughed.

"Oh no," said Helen, having opened the fridge, "I completely forgot to get the eggnog..." she informed in disappointment. Dash was to the rescue.  
"I got it!" and with a willing expression and the shuffle of his feet, Dash was nothing but a blur. Faster than you could blink he was gone, the sound of the door being flung open and then shut was the only evidence that he had in fact left the house and not disappeared into thin air. Diana gave Helen a knowing expression when she held up Dash's wallet in her hand. No more than a second later, the door was open again and Dash was back, suddenly right in front of his wife.  
"Forgot my wallet," he said, taking it quickly from her hand and planting a kiss on her cheek, then he was gone again.  
"I'm so glad he's yours to deal with now," Helen commented.  
"It is definitely a fun challenge," Diana nodded.  
"Bobby!" Violet shouted unexpectedly, "You stay out of that cabinet!" she scolded. Bobby had been sneaking into the kitchen behind everyone and was attempting to steal a cookie out of the treat stash. Violet whipped out a hand and a force field blocked him instantly from reaching in for the desired loot.  
"But mom!" Bobby whined.  
"Treats AFTER dinner," Violet corrected.  
"I got him," Tony said, handing the carving knife to Bob and coming over to sweep the five year old up in his arms.  
"Let's go throw the football around bud," Tony smiled, walking to the back sliding door and closing it behind him.  
"Yeah yeah yeah!" Bobby jumped up and down in his dad's arms.

"GAH! Somebody change that baby's dipper!" Samantha exclaimed in desperation, plugging her nose in disgust.  
"Huh?" Helen looked at the baby in her hands and lifted Emily to take a whiff.  
"Oh... you're right, so sorry Sam!" Helen said, apologizing.  
"I'll handle it," Diana said, taking her baby and grabbing the dipper bag off the floor as she walked out. A fast blur whipped back into the house, the door slamming shut.  
"Got it!" Dash lifted the carton of eggnog high in victory.  
"Thank you Dash, hand it here," Helen said.  
"Say, little bro isn't here yet?" Dash inquired, handing the carton over.  
"Not yet... "  
"Finished carving the turkey," Bob declared, setting the knives down in the sink, "It's all set,"  
"The potatoes are almost done," Helen added, grabbing an oven mitt and checking the oven.  
"How do we know the newly acclaimed 'best super hero of the year', according to the papers, will even bother coming?" Bob snorted.  
"Bob... stop," Helen pleaded, "Just because he's been more adored by the public than any of us the last few months or so doesn't mean you should treat him like this. Upholding the law and saving lives should not be a competition!"  
"Says you!" Dash retorted, "Now that the press has made him the new hero of interest he parades around town like the world worships him!"  
"Dash, he does have more powers than any hero we've heard of before.. it's only natural that the press take more interest.." Violet responded.  
"It's totally unfair! We do work just as hard if not harder! Little brother has everything easy with as many powers as he has," Dash retorted.  
"Dash please..." Helen shook her head.  
"I'm back," Diana stated, reentering the party with the freshly changed baby Emily in her hands. Helen was thankful for the interruption of conversation.  
"Has Emily shown what powers she has yet?" Helen asked.  
"Not yet... How do you know for sure if the child will or won't have powers?" Diana inquired curiously.  
"She will," Dash said, folding his arms confidently.  
"But what if she doesn't?"  
"She will,"  
"Dash..." Diana shot an irritated look at her husband.  
"You'll just have to wait and see... We didn't know with Jack Jack until he was made angry enough to want to use his," Helen explained.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock...Knock Knock!_

"Speak of the devil..." Dash muttered.  
"I'll get it," Bob said, rinsing off his hands under the sink before striding out of the kitchen towards the door. Dash followed him. Helen nodded that Violet go as well. If anything, she would at least be able to keep the family competition from growing too out of hand with the use of her force fields. But before Bob even reached the door, it had been opened.

Jack Jack was here...

He was as tall as his father; as broad and fit too. His build was altogether much larger than his older brother and sister, even at the age of 19. His red hair was short and spiked strait up and his clothes were inconspicuous to the average eye, though beneath he wore his super suit, as did the rest of the family.  
"Late as usual little brother," Dash commented, leaning on the wall and folding his arms with a cocky grin.  
"Merry Christmas to you too Dash," Jack Jack responded.  
"Hello Jack Jack," Bob said, still calling his youngest son by his family nick name. Anywhere else, Jack Jack preferred to go by Jackson, or by his super hero name... the Jack Hammer.  
"Hey Dad," Jack Jack responded, stepping inside and hugging his father, followed by Violet.  
"I don't' see your bike, did you decide to fly over here?" Bob questioned.  
"Why waste the gas?" Jack Jack shrugged. The kids in the family room all suddenly shouted in unison,  
"Jack Jack!" and raced off the couch, thundering his way. Jack Jack was completely defenseless as he was smothered by the garrison of niece and nephews clinging to his legs, arms and waist.  
"Hey guys!" Jack Jack laughed, "How you been Bobby? Tom? Samantha? Max?"  
"Uncle Jack Jack you smell like you were rolling in the garbage and then dunked in a canal!" Sam said, plugging her nose.  
"That pretty much sums up my day," Jack Jack smiled guiltily.  
"OH oh! The Jack Hammer got it handed to him by a villain finally!" Dash jabbed, "Who was it? Sharkman? Cosmos?"  
"Actually, I was just doing some community services today by picking up garbage beside the canal," Jack Jack smirked. Dash's cocky expression drooped.  
"The press got pictures and you can see me in the Super News Daily Headline," Jack Jack added.  
"Oh gee I'm ecstatic!" Dash said sarcastically.  
"Come on Dash, we all know there is nothing more impressive then seeing a super hero take out the garbage," Bob laughed, guiding his kids and the grand kids back into the house.  
"Jack Jack! So good to see you honey!" Helen said, running over and wrapping her arms around her grown son's neck. Regardless of his size or power he was still the baby of the family in Mrs. Parr's eyes.  
"Good to see you too mom," Jack Jack replied, hugging his mother before stepping back. Jack Jack made his rounds, the entire family adoring him, Dash of course excluded.  
"Well hey! Dinner is still in it's last stages, why don't we go play a bit of football in the yard?" Bob offered.  
"Yeah yeah!" Bobby jumped up and down, dashing out the back door. He was followed by Bob, Tony, Jack Jack, and then Dash, who wouldn't miss a chance to school his younger brother for the world.  
"Go on Tom, you can play too!" encouraged Violet. Tom just gave his mother this look that said she was out of her mind. His slim, scrawny figure was enough to suggest he wouldn't last a minute out there.  
"I'd rather live," Tom responded, folding his arms. Violet shrugged.  
"Suit yourself," she said, picking up little Max and walking out into the back yard to watch, the 2 year old greatly eager to watch what was going to happen.  
"They won't hurt each other like they did on Thanksgiving right?" Diana inquired, rocking her baby in her arms.  
"They shouldn't, I spoke to Bob before hand," Helen responded assuredly, checking in the oven again and pulling the potatoes out.

"HIKE!"  
The ball flew and the games began. Dash and Bob on one team, Tony and Jack Jack on the other. It was only so fair that the non powered human be on the same side as the all powered one. Bobby sat by as the ref watching eagerly with his knees planted in the grass, eyes scoping out the field. Dash had hiked to Bob, where once with the foot ball in his hands, Bob chucked it long and far. Dash took off in a blink.  
"Tony go!" Jack Jack called to his team mate, teleporting suddenly right to the exact landing position of the football and snatching it before Dash even could. Right as Dash was about to ram his brother, he found he phased right through him, only to trip in surprise and land in the grass. Once stable again, Jack Jack flung the football in a beautiful pass to Tony. Tony caught it and ran towards the end zone. Right as Bob went to go tackle Tony, Jack Jack teleported again, turning to steal right before Bob's path. Bob smacked right into Jack Jack's iron hard body, spinning with a dizzy head and stunned bones. Dash was still going though, having gotten up and taken off in the direction of Tony. He caught up to tackle him to the ground, just before Tony's feet could cross the end zone. Bobby blew the halt whistle, lifting his hands to stop the play. Both teams huddled to discuss new tactics during the short break. The game continued, there being six halts of play and still no one had scored until suddenly, during a play where Dash had the football, running towards the end zone with Jack Jack locked up by Bob and Tony out of reach, Max on the sidelines began clapping in particularly loud amusement. A shock wave shook the floor, causing Dash to stumble and fall into the grass. But before the football touched the grass ground, Jack Jack had teleported right to it and snatched it from the air, turning to hurl it the opposite way towards Tony who was already at the end zone.  
"Score!" Bobby cried, standing up.  
"Hey Ref! There was sideline interference!" Bob argued.  
"Yeah!" Dash chimed in, looking over to his own son, who was laughing and clapping, miner shockwaves still shaking the floor.  
"You're a bunch of winers!" Jack Jack taunted.  
"Winers huh?" Bob questioned, grabbing his son suddenly by the neck and giving him a strong noogie. Dash meanwhile strode over to the sideline watchers where Max sat.  
"Whose side are you on anyway?" Dash questioned the 2 year old.  
"The right one," Diana said suddenly, closing the house's screen door behind her. Dash looked up and his wife strut over to him.  
"Oh really? Because you just missed an epic face plant to the grass all because _your_ son made me trip!" Dash complained.  
"I think you are taking this game a bit too seriously dear," Diana said, smoothing out Dash's shirt from its rumpled condition.  
"Too seriously? This is a matter of duty!" Dash defended exaggeratedly, "Being in the position of older brother, it is my job to cream little bro back into his rightful place," Dash declared competitively. Diana just smiled and shook her head, pulling him by the shirt closer to her face.  
"Be nice..." she warned, kissing him.  
"Oooooooh," Jack and Bobby teased, wolf whistling at the scene. Dash didn't mind though. In fact he felt considerably better after his wife had bestowed her little gift before leaving the field.  
"Alright! You suckers better watch out! The Incredible Dash just got his power up!" he warned. Diana laughed from the side lines grabbing her son and setting Max on her knee. The baby Emily she had left inside for Sam to hold. The game continued, where Dash victoriously succeeded in catching Jack Jack off guard and giving the multi-powered player the slip, scoring right under his nose. Both Bob and Dash's celebration was great, but to Tony and Jack Jack's relief the game was brought to a pause when Helen shouted from the window, "Dinner is ready!"

Man, woman and child rushed inside at those three words like a stampede, spilling through the kitchen and making their way to the dining room. It was beautiful, with Christmas decorations, burning candles and the food all displayed down the center. Even the turkey looked appetizing. The potatoes and green bean casserole steamed, their delicious scents permeated the whole room. Freshly warmed bread rolls and wine sat in the center of the table, along with apple cider for the kids.  
"There's only six places at the table," Jack pointed out, having done the calculation in his head.  
"Uh yeah... what makes you think you've upgraded from the kids table?" Dash stated with a playful snort, pointing over towards the family room where the kids had assembled around the coffee table. Jack Jack eyed Dash challengingly but after a moment he shrugged.  
"The kids are more fun anyway," he stated with a grin, striding off. A chorus of happy cries at his approach followed his arrival in the family room. The food smelled marvelous, as Samantha knew best since her nose was most qualified to professionally state so. Bob stood after everyone else had taken their seats.  
"Through thick and thin, I thank the heavens that I have such a wonderful wife, amazing children, and special grandchildren. Super heroes or not, I have an incredible family, and each and every one of you means everything to me. Merry Christmas everyone!" he said, raising his wine glass. The adult table followed with their own wine glasses, while the kids table lifted their apple cider.

"Merry Christmas!" they echoed.


End file.
